My Meleth You'll Be
by LadyErestor83
Summary: the twins know that Celebrimbor and Erestor still love each other, can they bring them back together with a little help from Ereinion and the others? SEQUEL TO: As Long As You're Living..Erestor/?..COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

My Meleth You'll Be

By: LadyErestor83

**okay so for the previous story:**

**As Long As You're Living: Glorfindel/OC, Erestor, Celebrimbor, Ereinion/Cirdan...**

**this chapter takes place 3 weeks after the end of As Long As You're Living...**

**Okay so this is the LAST in the series...WHEW!**

**summary: the twins see that Celebrimbor and Erestor still love each other, can they bring them back together with a little help from Ereinion and the others?**

CHAPTER 1

Erestor sat side by side with Amras, nearly in tears. Celebrimbor was fading and had decided that returning to Eregion was his best solution. Erestor had told Celebrimbor the truth about his courtship with Amras. Erestor was thankful that Celebrimbor was not upset and actually laughed about it. Celebrimbor even apologized to Amras and was the first to find out about Amras and Glorfindel's courtship. Then Celebrimbor did something Erestor did not expect. Celebrimbor, Lord of Eregion, son of Curufin, shook Glorfindel's hand. Erestor watched in shock. Amras even laughed when Erestor looked as though he were going to fall over.

" Erestor?"

Erestor looked at Amras, who he had nearly forgotten was sitting there.

" Yes Amras."

Amras took a deep breath.

"Do you still love him?"

Erestor nodded, but did not reply. He knew Amras still loved him, even though he was being courted by Glorfindel. Glorfindel still cared for Erestor, but the feeling of love was slowly passing away. Amras placed his hand on Erestor's shoulder.

" Perhaps the King can ask for Lord Celebrimbor to return."

Erestor shook his head, with tear filled eyes and a weakened heart.

"Celebrimbor cannot travel. He is fading...and so am I."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**this takes place a few weeks later...**

CHAPTER 2

Elrond and Elros watched as Erestor entered the library. He looked distant and could barely balance on his own two feet. Erestor looked at the elfings as he sat stood by his desk.

"Good Morning Elrond, Good Morning Elros."

"Good Morning Master Erestor." They replied in unison.

Elrond swallowed hard.

"Master Erestor, are you going to be okay?"

Erestor began to reply, but felt his energy leave him. He collapsed suddenly, falling to the floor, and hitting his head on the desk. Elros bolted from his desk to Erestor's side.

"Master Erestor?"

Erestor gave no reply. Elros turned to Elrond.

" We need Ereinion."

Elrond nodded and ran to the study at the farthest part of the library. Cirdan raised an eyebrow at him.

"Elrond, you know better than to run through the library."

Elrond nodded.

"I am sorry Lord Cirdan, but Master Erestor has fainted."

Amras, who was sitting nearby along with Glorfindel, stood suddenly and approached Elrond.

" Who is with Master Erestor right now pen-neth?"

Elrond chewed on his lip.

"Elros."

Cirdan looked at Glorfindel, then Amras.

" Take Elrond and go to Erestor. I will go fetch Ereinion."

Amras and Glorfindel nodded. They followed Elrond back to Erestor's desk. Amras crouched beside Elros.

" Has he stirred?"

Elros shook his head with tears in his eyes.

" No Lord Amras."

Amras nearly laughed. He was no Lord. Not even close. Glorfindel chuckled, but a quick glare shut him up. Only moments later, Cirdan arrived with Ereinion, who was carrying a bundle of black. Amras looked at the bundle in confusion, then realized it was a cloak. Amras watched as Cirdan ushered the twins out of the room while Ereinion set the bundle beside Erestor and pushed the hood back. Amras and Glorfindel gasped. An elf even paler than Erestor with his eyes closed as if in sleep. Cirdan returned and gasped as well when he recognized who the elf actually was.

"Celebrimbor."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**enjoying it so far? in this chapter, Ereinion asks Cirdan to allow him to do something he shouldn't... **

CHAPTER 3

It had only been two days since Ereinion had brought Celebrimbor to Erestor and Celebrimbor had already decided to abandon all hope, or so it seemed. Ereinion decided he needed to take action before he lost both of his friends, so he went to his beloved. Cirdan watched Ereinion as he sat in his lap.

" Ereinion, what is it?"

Ereinion rested his head on Cirdan's shoulder.

" I fear for Erestor and Celebrimbor."

Cirdan sighed, stroking Ereinion's hair.

" There is nothing we can do."

Ereinion felt tears stinging his eyes.

" We must do something meleth."

Cirdan kissed the top of his beloved's head.

" Ereinion nin, we cannot help them. They must bind in order to be saved."

Ereinion didn't say anything for a moment. A thought crossed his mind. A thought that made him smile.

" I will do it."

Cirdan looked at his lover in complete shock.

" You will do what?"

Ereinion swallowed hard, seeing the look of shock turn into anger.

" I will bind myself to one of them, with your permission of course."

Cirdan stood so suddenly that Ereinion didn't have time to stop himself from falling on the floor and fell to the floor with a thud. Ereinion looked up at Cirdan, who looked at him with more anger that Ereinion had ever seen from him. Suddenly, Cirdan spoke.

" You dare ask me, your mate of soul, to allow you to bind with another?"

Ereinion flinched at Cirdan's tone and stood up slowly.

" Yes, I do. They are my friends."

Cirdan stepped closer to Ereinion, their noses nearly touching.

" If you bind with one of them, I will return to Mithlond and never return."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**sad but true...this is the end...Will Ereinion bind to Celebrimbor or Erestor? Will Cirdan return to Mithlond? Will Erestor and Celebrimbor end up together? read on and find out...this takes place a few years later...in Imladris...**

CHAPTER 4

Erestor sat in the library as he did many times, but this time his mind continually drifted to Celebrimbor. That stubborn elf refused to be with Erestor again once Annatar had visited him in Eregion. Celebrimbor had been slain not too long after. Ereinion, however, had bound himself to Erestor only a day before and lost Cirdan in the process. Ereinion had sailed after being burned by the hand of Sauron. Erestor felt a tear slide down his cheek. Then there was Glorfindel and Amras. Both lived in Imladris and were now married. Amras had gotten over his love for Erestor and Erestor was happy for him. Then, of course, there was Elrond and Elros. Whereas Elros had chosen the path of men, Elrond chose elf kind and was now his Lord. Erestor had been Elrond's choice for his majority and Erestor found that he loved him. Erestor shook his head when he heard a knock at the door.

" Enter!"

The door opened slowly and a small child slowly approached.

"Ewethtor?"

Erestor looked at the child and smiled.

"Yes Estel?"

" Have you seen Ada?"

Erestor felt a tight pain in his heart, but did not allow the pain to cross his features.

"No, I have not. Perhaps your brothers have seen him?"

Estel nodded and ran from the library.

XXXXXXXX

(THAT NIGHT)

Elrond sat in his rooms, wondering where Erestor was. This was their usual chess night. Suddenly, there was a light tap at the door. Elrond laughed.

"Come in Erestor."

Erestor opened the door slowly. Elrond gasped when he saw how pale Erestor looked, remembering to the days in Lindon when he and Elros had seen Erestor this way when he loved Celebrimbor. Strangely enough after Celebrimbor was gone, Elrond had the same problem. Elrond stood and aided his friend to a nearby chair.

" Erestor, what ails you?"

Erestor swallowed hard.

" My heart hurts Elrond. It hurts even more than when it longed for Celebrimbor."

Elrond did not know what to do, but before he could think, Erestor pulled Elrond into his arms.

" Erestor.."

Erestor shook his head. He knew Elrond heart had hurt as well. He placed his hand over Elrond's heart.

"When did your pain stop?"

Elrond looked into Erestor's eyes.

"The moment we touched."

Erestor kissed Elrond softly.

" It means we were destined to be mates of soul."

Elrond nodded and snuggled into Erestor's arms.

" I love you Erestor."

Erestor smiled.

" I love you as well Elrond."

Erestor chuckled when Elrond began to fall asleep. Erestor kissed the top of Elrond's head and whispered to him,

" I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always. As long as I'm living, My meleth you'll be."

~*THE END*~


End file.
